howtobeindiefandomcom-20200214-history
Indira "Indie" Mehta
Indie is the main character of the television show, How To Be Indie. Personality She is the youngest in the Mehta family, and is seen as troublesome but very capable at concocting 'bright ideas' whenever she is stuck fast in a seemingly irreversible situation. Ambitious, sarcastic at times and not afraid to walk a little on the wild side, Indie has a spunky personality which struggles with the strictness of her home life. She is also very open to others and has a way of convincing people to help her, altogether having a charming and sometimes explosive nature. Relationships Abigail "Abi" Flores Abi is one of Indie's best friends, and is seen as Indie's 'accomplice' or 'partner in crime' throughout the series. The two are very close, and are nearly always seen together, either going through one of Indie's 'bright ideas' or helping Marlon with the consequences of his latest exploits. They have been shown to have a few rough times, such as in How to Fix a Friendship Fail, where Abi is initially angry over Indie's ignorance towards her-as she has been hanging out with Aiden so much instead of her-but Indie can always count on Abi to get her out of a sticky situation and just be there for her when she is needed most of all. Marlon Parks Marlon is the other of Indie's best friends, having a fun and often delirious personality which results in the two getting along very well together. While Indie can't count on him to give her a wise answer to a problem-which is Abi's job-she knows that some of his wild schemes actually have a chance of working and often asks for his help along with Abi's. Throughout the series, they are usually seen hatching a plan to counter something wrong or potentially dangerous Indie has managed to do. Chandra Mehta Indie shares a love/hate relationship with her older sister, mainly because Chandra makes a hobby out of insulting her and often double-crosses Indie at the last minute after saying she would help her with one of her 'bright ideas'. While Chandra's toying personality often gets to Indie, she has a grudging respect for her sister as she is intelligent-sometimes a little too much-has an amazing fashion sense and can come up with workable schemes to sneak past their parents. Enemies The Doll Trivia *Until she was allowed to stay home alone, she dreaded running errands with her mom, especially going to the fish store. (How to Fight for Your Rights) *In order to convince her mom to let her take karate, she, upon advice from Chandra, said it had to do with university. (How to Fight for Your Rights) *She tended to get tongue tied and lose her balance around Chad Tash. (How to Not Get Crushed by Your Crush, How to Fight for Your Rights) *Once, she tried to get The Stereos to perform at the Happy Breeze Food Hut. (How to Live in Stereo) *She once wrote a poem rhyming "rainbow" with "game show" and "big toe". (How to Have the Last Laugh) *Once Carlos Martinelli found her diary, Indie turned it into a musical. She was inspired by Abi and Marlon "looking like a rainbow" after getting photocopier ink all over their clothes. (How to Have the Last Laugh) *She had her first kiss in the series finale, How to Get Smooched; her first kiss was Aidan. Category:Characters